


Awkward encounters of the magical kind

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Background Relationships, Clalec is ultimate BrOTP, Domestic, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship Clizzy, Gen, Generally not very dark, How Do I Tag, It was supposed to be like 300 words, M/M, Rescue, Romantic Clace, Romantic Sizzy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Alec wouldn't allow Clary to drag him to a club.He wouldn't.But Clary had those huge, hazel puppy eyes...Or How Clary And Alec, Best Friends™, Went Out And He Found Love In A Hopeless Place.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceStoneheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceStoneheart/gifts).



> For the best, awesomest, favouritest (those are totally existing words) Clalec author out there. Have some more Clalec, the fandom needs more Clalec.
> 
> Huge thanks to my Guardian Angel Guardian_Rose for beta and encouraging screaming.
> 
> Note: This is a no-war AU. Valentine is really dead, and so is Sebastian. I did actually read what roofies work like, but I altered it for my needs because duh! magic.

That night, Alec is on a solo hunt. She sees him and alerts the security and her weird nerdy friend and Alec is glamoured and the demon is dead so she just tells them she was wrong, looking Alec in the eyes.

 

Alec stares back, mildly intrigued. 

 

There aren’t many mundanes with the Sight, and this girl obviously doesn’t know she has it. He leaves her alone, because in a way, he admires how well she took what she saw.

 

He never considers that  _ she _ wouldn’t leave  _ him _ alone.

 

The demon gets them because Alec is distracted trying to tell her off. It’s dead seconds later but it’s too late. He knows she won’t make it. He knows he doesn’t have the time to get her to the Institute and he knows there is no other way. He has no pocket warlock, no healing powers, nothing that he can do.

 

He knows she will die anyway. 

 

So he draws the rune praying for a miracle… he doesn’t expect to actually get one.

 

***

 

Alec and Clary are as different as they get. It’s a miracle on its own that they get on so well. Maybe if the circumstances were different, if Alec wasn’t alone when he met her, if he didn’t save her life and they didn’t discover what they did, maybe they would hate each other. But instead, as unlikely as it is, they become each other’s secret.

 

Simon is offended, but then Clary laughs at him and says he was never her friend. Simon to Clary is a brother she never had.

 

Clary and Alec, they are best friends.

 

***

 

To Alec it’s new, to even  _ have  _ friends that aren’t his siblings, but it’s refreshing and something  _ his _ and it’s great. 

 

Alec is there for Clary when she confronts Jocelyn and Luke about the Shadow World and learns she had her memories blocked by some warlock, because her own mother paid him. He allows her to cry into his shoulder after she storms out of the room, slamming the door behind her. He’s there for her when the memories slowly begin to come back with the block not being renewed, just like Jocelyn said. 

 

He’s happy and eager to agree when Luke suggests Alec teaches Clary some basics, just so she’s not helpless against the dangers that are all the more real to her now. 

 

Alec is there for Clary’s 18th birthday with a ribbon-tied box containing her own seraph blade, and she hugs him tight and Alec feels extremely glad she poked her head in his business that day at the club.

 

***

 

Alec is there for Clary when she discovers she can create runes that aren’t in the Grey Book. 

 

Alec is there for Clary when after a nasty encounter with a demon during camping she discovers they work on downworlders.

 

Alec is there with Luke when Clary keeps trying out rune after rune, Shadowhunters’ and Downworlders’ runes, on their skin.

 

***

 

Alec is there for Clary when she needs him and Clary is there for Alec when he needs her, even if he pretends he’s fine. 

 

She’s there for Alec when he decides to tell her he’s gay and that he wants to think about coming out to his siblings, and maybe even his parents one day. 

 

She’s there for him when he does it in anger, shouting at his mother because she tried to arrange his marriage to a girl he’s never met. 

 

He sleeps at her’s for the next two nights before Izzy somehow tracks him and knocks on Jocelyn’s and Luke’s door. 

 

***

 

To Alec’s mortification, Izzy and Clary hit it off immediately.

 

Admittedly, it’s nice to have Izzy help him with Clary’s training and two most important women in his life (his mother was never amongst them, not really) getting on like a house on fire warms his heart, but there are days he regrets it.

 

Clary and Izzy are dangerous together. 

 

While Clary often threatened Alec’s wardrobe before, but never had access to the Institute and Izzy often threatened it but never did anything more than put new purchases in his closet, Clary and Izzy together work out a plan. 

 

It involves Izzy kidnapping all of Alec’s clothes in a duffel bag, Clary organising a bonfire, and the two of them dragging him shopping  _ and  _ making him actually try things on. 

 

Alec questions all his life choices that day.

 

***

 

“Alec, come on! Please, for me?”

 

“Fray, this is the worst idea you ever had.”

 

“It’s Fairchild now and you know it.”

 

He simply raises an eyebrow at her and she sighs, playfully hitting him with a pillow. She tried to make him call her by her Shadowhunter name many times, and she may try again. 

 

She’s Alec’s Fray, and that’s it.

 

“I am not going to a club, Fray. This is one thing I will not do, not even for you.”

 

***

 

“Welcome to Pandemonium, Lightwood.”

 

Alec really,  _ really  _ needs to work on his assertiveness.

 

It’s just that Clary has those huge, hazel eyes… and well, it’s Clary. Alec is pretty sure he must have said no to her once. Maybe he refused tea some day when he was over? It must have happened, certainly.

 

He’s not even fooling himself.

 

***

 

Really, Alec should have expected that. It’s not even Clary’s fault. When all he plans on doing is sulk at the bar and stubbornly refuses to allow himself to be dragged away to the dancefloor, it’s only a matter of time until Clary ditches him. 

 

Or just stops coming over to check on him.

 

Maybe she hopes he’ll get sociable all by himself. Clary was always so sweetly naive.

 

***

 

The exhilaration, the thrill, the rhythm, the beat, the music around, the sweat and the noise. The colors blinding him in their diversity, the lights swirling around him, coming to life and slowly dying, only to come back in their endless vicious circle of stroboscopic reincarnation. The bodies, the drinks, the stiff air, the taste of the crowd. 

 

Magnus has always loved clubbing. 

 

Pandemonium is his child. His baby project and a safe oasis for everyone. A place out of the reality, out of time and limits. For mundanes and downworlders alike, for Shadowhunters who do not consider it beneath them, if such even existed. Pandemonium is one of Magnus’ favourite places to be.

 

His loft is another. 

 

His flat in Venice. 

 

He has a few of them, places where he feels safe and at home. Each is different for a different mood and occasion. 

 

Pandemonium is an ultimate place of entertainment, wantonness and  _ fun _ .

 

***

 

“Hi, I'm writing a phone book, can I have your number?”

 

“You need to work more on that one, but I appreciate a good cheesy pick up line. You can buy me a drink instead.”

 

Magnus smiles at the woman as she sits next to him. She’s tall, her hair gathered in an elaborate bun and her dress barely covers anything. Nothing about her is magical and Magnus doubts she even has the Sight. She’s a mundane out to get laid on a Friday night.

 

Who would Magnus be to refuse her.

 

He allows her to order for him, pleasantly surprised when she gets him a martini.

 

She must have been watching him for a while. 

 

They exchange glances and Magnus turns to look around the club while the bartender mixes their drinks.

 

When he turns back the woman is staring into his eyes with a mischievous smirk. 

 

“Cool contacts.”

 

Maybe he was wrong about her not having the Sight though... She intrigues him. He likes where this seems to be going. They drink and chat for several minutes, and the woman who still didn’t give him her name (he gave her a fake one out of spite at that) keeps watching him in a predatory way. 

 

Normally, Magnus would flattered, but there is a weird glint in her eye that makes him suddenly wary.

 

He feels weird, as if heavy or maybe sleepy, his mind groggy. The woman looks at him as if she was waiting for something and she sees it now.

 

She glances at down at his empty glass and he follows her eyes, understanding dawning on him. He wants to say something, or walk away, but he cannot.

 

She leans in and he wants to recoil, but he’s helpless and just shivers as she whispers into his ear.

 

“Roofies. I’m sure you know how they work on mundanes, but their effect on Downworlders is truly quite… inspiring. Warlocks especially. They make you weak, if not completely paralysed and the most peculiar thing… they render your magic useless.”

 

Magnus startles at her words, desperately wishing for his magic to come to him, but just a few sparks dance around his hands before fading from existence. 

 

The woman laughs and stands up, dragging Magnus with her, and Magnus is too weak to resist, can barely not stumble over his own feet. A beautiful woman is laughing and dragging a pliant guy towards the private rooms in the back.

 

And no one sees them. 

 

It’s a club. 

 

No one would even see this as anything strange.

 

For the first time in a long,  _ long _ time, Magnus feels fear.

 

***

 

Alec is sipping on a grapefruit beer, hoping he emanates grumpiness enough to make people stay away from him, and tries not to think about why he always agrees to all the stupid ideas Clary has. 

 

He’s watching other people at the bar and the dance floor when he notices the most gorgeous man being hauled away to the back of the club by some woman. 

 

He doesn’t really look very willing to follow her, and Alec briefly considers going after them, when he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

 

He startles, turning around to see a woman sitting down next to him, smiling in what seems almost a flirty way to Alec and he considers being terrified but behind her, he sees Clary exiting the club with… Jace.

 

It is most definitely Jace and Izzy follows them with Simon of all people on her arm, and Alec feels very,  _ very  _ weird about it. 

 

He doesn’t think Clary even knew Jace before today. 

 

She knew  _ about _ him, but they never met. A phone buzzes in his pocket and he sees a text from Clary telling him Izzy introduced her to Jace and that they will be at Taki’s if he wants to join them. 

 

The woman next to him is talking to Alec, and now he’s certain she’s flirting even if he hadn’t heard a word she said, and he really doesn’t have it in him to deal with that, so he just stands up and says “I’m gay.” before walking away.

 

Strangely, he doesn’t want to go out of the club just yet. 

 

And to be honest, he doesn’t feel like being the third (fifth?) wheel on his friend’s and sibling’s  _ dates _ , as it appears.

 

Instead, Alec finds himself turning to the back, where he saw the woman drag the beautiful man.

 

***

 

Magnus is scared.

 

He’s weak, and it scares him, because usually, Magnus can hold his own in a fight, even without his magic, but now he can barely move his pinky finger and the woman is leading him to a room in the back, a room Magnus knows all too well is there only because he lost a bet with Raphael and then Magnus is thrown on a bed, and the adrenaline and pure fear rushing through his veins gives him the sudden strength to move and he struggles against the woman as she sits down on him, but he’s still weak, and she grabs his hands, bringing them above his head despite his resistance, and she easily ties them to the the bed frame with a silky but sturdy rope from the night table.

 

Magnus’ heart is racing and he knows what is happening and the beat of the music coming from the dancefloor is still deafening but he gathers his voice and he manages to scream, to shout, to say anything, hoping someone hears him, helps him, but he barely gets a word out before there is a hand of his mouth and he’s scared as his eyes meet her, a nefarious grin on her face and she pushes a big ball gag in his mouth and he chokes and tries to push it out but she secures it behind his head, tight, and all he can do is whimper pityingly, the gag muffling any sound he makes and rendering him mute to the ears of anyone against the vicious loud music.

 

And then the woman laughs and he tries to kick but the drug makes his legs heavy and she opens his fly and drags his trousers down, playing with the band of his boxers and he just knows it’s over, he cannot get out, he cannot escape, and he’s just so scared.

 

He’s scared. 

 

He wants out, he wants help, he wants her to just  _ get away from him. _

 

But he can’t do anything, and silent tears slide down his cheeks.

 

***

 

The backroom is empty, a few sofas sitting by the wall in silence and for a moment, Alec wonders if he really saw the man, or if the woman was dragging him somewhere else.

 

But then there is a weak scream coming from somewhere further and Alec sees there, behind a corner, must be another door. 

 

His quiver materializes on his back and his bow in his hand. He draws an arrow and stands ready as he circles around and lightly kicks open the door. 

 

He doesn’t think twice when he realizes what is happening before putting an arrow in the woman’s neck, looking around to make sure there is no other danger as her body goes limp. 

 

She’s dead, and frankly, Alec doesn’t care. She deserved that. He’s a soldier, he makes quick decisions and he saves those who are worth saving.

 

He sends his weapon away, focusing on the victim instead, the man lying on the bed, his wrists tied to the headboard, ballgag in his mouth, trousers halfway down and eyes tightly closed as he sobbed.

 

Alec approaches him carefully, sits down on the edge of the bed and gently puts a hand on the man’s shoulder. His eyes fly open and Alec is surprised to see golden cat eyes staring at him with slight confusion now as the man stops struggling and though still wary, seems to calm down. 

 

“I’ll take the gag out and untie you, okay?”

 

The man nods, but he still seems a bit out of it. He is a warlock so if he ended up like that he must have been somehow separated from his magic. With how out of it he is, struggling to focus on Alec’s face and stay conscious, Alec assumes he must have been drugged.

 

He gently takes the gag out, the man choking and swallowing heavily, before letting out a weak “Thank you” as Alec proceeds to work on the ropes tying him down.

 

Once the man is free, he seems to gather what strength he has left and immediately pull his trousers up, clumsily zipping his fly. For a moment he looks like he considers getting up, but he is still too much out of it. 

 

Alec puts a hand on his arm, bringing his attention back to him and takes out his stele, but just as he opens his mouth to speak, the man appears to, in a moment of clarity, realize what he is, and backs away from Alec, pressing himself against the headboard.

 

“You’re Nephilim.” 

“Yes, but listen…”

 

“Take that away from me.” The man is suspiciously eyeing up Alec’s stele. “You know downworlders cannot bear runes, it would kill me.”

 

“No, listen… I can heal you, if you just--” He brings his hand up again, which is a mistake.

 

“Stay away from me!” The man’s voice is raspy, but the adrenaline and emotions keep him going. “You Nephilim think you are better than us, that you can do anything and get away without consequences just because I am a Downworlder! I’m not letting you come near me with this.”

 

And maybe it is a dick move of Alec, but the man is in no shape to be reasoned with when he is drugged and he doesn’t deserve to have to go through painful withdrawal without help when Alec can do something about it. So Alec takes advantage of the man’s weakened state and forcefully grabs his hand, taking a stele and putting it to his skin, drawing Clary’s variation of  _ iratze _ .

 

“Listen, I don’t care if you’re a Downworlder, you’re a man in need and I have means to help you so stop yelling, if you did maybe you would notice you’re still alive.” He finishes the rune and lets the man go, and he shies away from Alec again, holding his hand to his chest but Alec can see his mind slowly clearing. 

 

The warlock glances at Alec and back at the rune on his hand closing his eyes tightly and shaking his head, as if to chase away the remnants of the grogginess. 

 

“I’m still alive.”

 

“By the Angel, you’re observant.” 

 

Fuck, Alec’s sassiness will kill him one day, he knows it. That is not how you talk to wary warlocks who just survived a rape attempt.

 

But before Alec can apologise, the man bursts out laughing.

 

“I like you. And I have a shitton of questions that you are answering.”

 

He tries to summon his magic again and it seems the drug is really wearing off, because the soft blue flames appear in his hand and he smiles. He closes his fist, the flames disappearing and then offers his hand to Alec.

 

“Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. I suppose I owe you my sincere gratitude.”

 

Alec rolls his eyes, shaking his hand.

 

“Alec Lightwood. It’s nothing.”

 

“Nonsense. Allow me to invite you to mine for a drink. A non-alcoholic one, preferably. I’m admittedly slightly uncomfortable with what happened tonight.”

 

He suddenly looks so much smaller and unsure and as if he realised how much he was crying he conjures a small mirror and begins wiping out the runny mascara. Then he puts it away and smiles at Alec sheepishly, apologetic.

 

“If you don’t mind, I’ll just…” They both glance towards the body on the floor and Magnus snaps his fingers, making the body disappear and simultaneously opening a portal.

 

They stand up and Magnus, almost shy, offers Alec his hand, the Shadowhunter taking it and stepping through the portal.

 

***

 

Magnus’ loft is… eccentric. It reflects his personality and despite the ridiculous amounts of glitter and gold it feels warm and homely. The deep red on the walls is cosy instead of intimidating and the huge amount of tiny lamps produce a gentle glow that make the duskiness welcome instead of gloomy. 

 

It seems like home. 

 

“Welcome to my lair, Alexander.”

 

“Alexander?”

 

Alec looks at Magnus, startled by the use of his full name.

 

“Isn’t that what Alec stands for?”

 

“It is.. it’s just that no one calls me that.”

 

“May I?” 

 

And really, does Magnus think Alec could ever refuse him?

 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” And only then, does Alec realize fully what kind of situation he’d found himself in and all his big brother protective instincts kick in. “Come on, Magnus. You may have invited me to be your guests, but you’ve been through a pretty nasty experience tonight. Why don’t you get changed and shower and I could make you tea and something sweet if you have a stocked kitchen? Your magic must have been pretty disturbed by the drugs blocking it too, you should relax and allow yourself to recuperate.”

 

_ And really, _ Magnus thinks, _ the boy is rambling, but it’s adorable and his willingness to take care of him is sweet and pretty tempting after the evening that had honestly, shaken him quite badly. _

 

“I…” He finds himself at loss for words, like he rarely does. “Thank you. I think I’ll take you up on that offer. I’ll repay you one day, I promise.”

 

Alec smiles with the blinding force of a thousand suns and just shrugs. 

 

“There is nothing to repay me for.”

 

And then, in a sudden surge of courage that he has no idea where it has come from, Alec leans forward and places a kiss on Magnus’ cheek.

 

“Go. Shower and change and let me pamper you.”

 

And Magnus listens.

 

***

 

They are sitting on the couch, both with their legs folded, Magnus in silk pajamas and without make up, barefoot under a blanket, Alec in just his socks and jeans, having switched his t-shirt for a robe Magnus offered him after it had a close encounter with maple syrup when he was plating their chocolate pancakes with chocolate chips. 

 

Alec wasn’t kidding about sweet. And Magnus kinda loves it.

 

Now they are sitting like that, together, toes touching and plates empty on the coffee table as they sip hot lemon ginger tea and talk.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Alec raises a concerned eyebrow at Magnus but the warlock answers with a smile.

 

“Fine. It wasn’t the most pleasant experience, but I am almost 400 years old, Alexander. I’ve had worse.”

 

“Just because you've been through worse doesn’t mean this wasn’t bad.”

 

Magnus sighs.

 

“It was. But I am fine and to be honest, I am half glad it happened because this gorgeous raven-haired boy rescued me.”

 

He winks and suddenly perks up.

 

“Tell me something about yourself, Alexander. You’re so unlike most Nephilim, and I am intrigued by you. And you’re tall, dark and handsome, with blue eyes, which is my favourite combination. So, if you’re gay, and it seems like it, it looks like I was rescued by a potential Prince Charming. Distract me, Prince Alexander. Let me forget about that woman and only think about you.”

 

And Alec looks at him with sympathy and understanding, not pity and smiles gently, and talks to him.

 

***

 

“I swear, I would have never expected that. Looks like the younger generation really is different.”

 

Alec blushes. 

 

“It’s not an achievement. It’s getting thing back to how they should be. We’re just doing what’s right.”

 

“And that, my dear, Alexander, is so much more than you think it is. Take it from a bisexual asian warlock who likes to wear make up.”

 

Magnus winks at him and Alec tries to cover his embarrassment up with a laugh. 

 

“I’m sorry for how much you and your kind have suffered at the hands of The Clave and my family.”

 

“It’s okay, Alexander. It doesn’t seem like your own relationship with Robert and Maryse is the best.”

 

Alec sighs, and it looks as if he has given up and it breaks Magnus’ heart.

 

“We don’t really… talk. Not since I came out. But I have my siblings and my best friend, she was there for me when I needed her after and I don’t regret it. I’m gay. My mother’s failed plans for an arranged marriage aren’t going to change that.”

 

And it’s weak, but he smiles and suddenly, Magnus feels like an Angel graced him with his presence. And this Angel is looking him.

 

“So, Magnus, would you like to go on a date with me sometime?”

 

Magnus just smiles.

 

***

 

He and Magnus, it’s… brilliant.

 

It’s effortless.

 

There is a date, two and then three, and weeks pass and they stop counting.

 

Kissing Magnus is like flying.

 

Kissing Alec is the sweetest experience Magnus has ever had.

 

And the first time they have sex, Magnus explodes a night lamp, and it’s slightly awkward, because Magnus hasn’t lost control over his magic since the 17th century. Naturally, Alec just won’t stop looking so smug about it.

 

So really, what can Magnus do but drag him down for a round two?

 

***

 

“It’s not fatty tuna. Stop that. Give me tempura shrimp instead, I will not stand for sushi discrimination.”

 

Magnus just laughs. It has somehow become a running joke between them, ever since that memorable time they got sushi in Tokyo and came back through Paris, where Magnus tried to have his way with Alec, but Alec ruined the mood by wondering about hurting his sushi’s feelings.

 

He hands him the shrimp futomaki, trying not to be too amused, even though Alec can look straight through him and gets a glare in return.

 

“I’m sorry, Alexander, but you’re just adorable when you try to defend the feelings of a fish you just ate!”

 

“Stop making fun of me.”

 

“I’m sorry. You know I love you.”

 

And only then Magnus realizes what he just said. Because no, Alec doesn’t actually know that yet.

 

“I mean…”

 

But Alec stops him.

 

“You better mean exactly that because if not I will be pretty pissed with you.”

 

Magnus cannot force himself to meet his gaze, but instead of backing out, repeats quietly.

 

“I love you, Alexander Lightwood.”

 

And when he finally forces himself to look up and into Alec’s eyes, he’s met with a smile.

 

“I love you too, Magnus Bane.”

 

***

 

“Have you thought about…”

 

Magnus stops, as if unsure how to continue. 

 

They are lying together in their bed in Magnus’ loft - Magnus’ bed, but one they share so often, and they are slowly drifting off to sleep after amazing sex, when Magnus decides he wants to talk about it.

 

Alec hums, but moves, getting up on one elbow and opening his eyes, looking at Magnus with such trust and simple curiosity something warm melts in Magnus’ heart.

 

“I was just thinking… I mean, I know you work at The Institute, and you will still have to spend your days there, but you come here a lot and I thought you could… move in? You know, so you can have your stuff here, since half of it is here already, and after a day of work, you could come back to me for the night… Spend your free days here. Go to the Institute when you have to work and then come…” And for a moment, Magnus hesitates, but he’s not afraid to say it. “...come home, to me.”

 

Alec is silent for a while, as if considering it, his face neutral as he play’s with Magnus’ fingers, linking their hands together.

 

And then he look him in the eyes, and his expression is just pure bliss and Magnus’ breath catches, but then Alec’s lips are on his own.

 

“I’d love to, Mags.”

 

***

 

“Hey, do you have any clients tonight?”

 

Alec is hanging upside down from their sofa -  _ their  _ sofa and it still feels amazing and Magnus doesn’t ever want to get used to it, like he will never get used to Alec’s peculiar ideas for comfortable reading positions - and typing away on his phone.

 

“No, why are you asking? Any plans for tonight?”

 

Magnus smirks, but Alec just sticks his tongue out at him and rolls his eyes.

 

“Not what you were probably hoping for. I want you to meet someone.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, she’s my best friend and somehow you haven’t had a chance to get to know each other yet, so since she’s asking to grab something to eat with me later tonight, I thought you could come with us?”

 

Magnus smiles, closes his laptop and goes to sit down on the couch, next to Alec, pecking him on the lips.

 

“I’d love to.”

 

***

 

“Clary, meet Magnus Bane, my boyfriend. Magnus, meet Clary Fray, my best friend.”

 

Alec slides in to sit in the booth without a care in the world, but then he notices that Clary and Magnus are still standing and eyeing each other awkwardly. They eventually sit down, and everyone makes their order, but the tension is almost tangible in the air.

 

“Okay, what’s going on? You two are the most important people in my life, I want you to get along.”

 

“Alec, it’s... “ Magnus begins, but Clary doesn’t let him finish.

 

“Do you remember how I told you that my mom hired a warlock to erase my memories?”

 

Alec seems to realise what is going on because his eyes widen, while Magnus is awkwardly mixing his milkshake with a straw.

 

“That was me.”

 

“Okay, that makes things slightly awkward.”

 

“Alec, I  _ erased her memories.  _ Slightly awkward doesn’t quite cover it.”

 

But before Alec can think of anything, Clary, brilliant, amazing Clary, laughs.

 

“It’s okay. I got over this. I know my mom tried to help me and I know you tried to make her change her mind, and I don’t want this to be awkward between us, for Alec. How about we start again? I’m Clary Fray.”

 

And Clary extends her hand and Magnus takes it, smiling.

 

“It’s nice to properly meet you, Miss Fray. I’m Magnus Bane.”

 

***

 

It’s not even a week after that unfortunate first encounter that Magnus is calling Clary ‘Biscuit’ and she is painting little Mona Lisa’s on his nails.

 

And Alec is truly content with his life.

 

Maybe clubs aren’t that bad - he met both Clary and Magnus there.


End file.
